A Year to Remember
by ParfaitPrince
Summary: When two high schoolers are forced to work as a team, they go from two sheepish students to the best of friends... and perhaps beyond friendship. (High School AU. Rated T for safety, but maybe lowered once complete.)
1. Chapter 1: Fresh Beginnings

Hey everyone! Welcome to my Fic. I'd like to note two things:

1.) This IS a High School AU with multiple chapters.

2.) The image used for the cover is not mine. If you are the artist and would like it removed, I apologize in advance and will remove it.

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Pit's nerves were torturing him as butterflies dancing in his stomach as he feebly stumbled through the entrance to the school. Pit began to wander to his homeroom, entrapped in his anxiety about his first day as a Freshman. Pit was normally much more energetic and bubbly, but today was different- today, he was a High Schooler. He continued to ponder all the awful outcomes and scenarios, before suddenly feeling sharp pain ricochet through his body. His vision began to unblur as he realized he was sprawled on the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" A high-picthed voice commanded, offering a hand to the dazed boy. He took their hand, taking in what had happened- he was so lost im thought, he'd collided with a short, long-haired girl whom was frantically scrambling to gather her scattered books. Pit crouched down and began helping her gather her supplies, before she finally trudged off. With a dull ache in his back from the fall, one thought was left in the boy's head.

 _"It's gonna be a rough day."_

* * *

Pit smiled cheerfully as a plethora of flavors mingled in his mouth from Lunch. He walked into Home Ec. his normal disposition restored as he scanned the seating chart.

 _"This is bad."_ Pit thought to himself, as he realized he had a seat right next to the same girl he'd collided with earlier- who was named Viridi. He sheepishly took the seat next to Viridi, who had her nose buried in a book about various plants. Pit inhaled deeply, deciding that he should apologize. He tapped his fingers on her shoulder in hopes of garnering her attention. She snapped her head up from her book, a tint of irritation in her facial expression.

"I'm sorry for earlier... I didn't mean to, I just assumed you watched where you were going-" Pit visibly winced as his words ran through his head, realizing they prohably sounded way more pompous than he intended. Viridi crammed a boomark into her novel and snapped her head up, glaring daggers at Pit.

"Excuse me?" She demanded, as Pit shrunk away from her scowl.

"I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I meant to say-" Pit felt the words catch in his throat, as what felt like an eternity passed as he tried to wheeze out the words. "I meant-" His words were intercepted by a thunderous slam as the classroom door latched shut, the teacher strutting into the room. A few blonde cascades of hair draped down her shoulders, as she pointed to her name which was written in bold font on the chalkboard- Ms. Phosphora- before strolling to her desk, gathering a group of papers.

"Good morning, class." Ms. Phosphora spoke in a cheerful yet clear voice as she began passing around papers. Pit got a document from the stack, before handing one to Viridi. Pit scanned the paper, which detailed the syllabus for the class. Not much of interest, it was what was to he expected for a Home Ec. class, except for one item. By the end of the week, they were to be assigned a group project, intended to be completed in duos, with your partner being the person next to you. Pit realized what this meant as he glanced at Viridi. Before he could turn away, her eyes locked with his in a moment of pure awkward tension.

* * *

Pit's knuckles collided with the door several times, the chilly air of the Friday night causing him to shiver, before the door opened, revealing a Viridi, gesturing him to step inside her house. Pit stumbled into the well-illuminated foyer, a chandelier dangling above his head. Pit observed his surroundings in awe, before Viridi snapped her fingers in front of his eyesti sway his attentions.

"You have a nice house." Pit mumbled as the two walked to the living room, Viridi taking a seat on a cream-colored couch.

"It's not _that_ big." Viridi lamented as though she'd heard that remark countless times. "But we need to get to work on the project." She opened a laptop perched upon the table positioned in front of the couch. The screen lit up, revealing a smorgasbord of charts and graphs related to the project.

"So, we have to pretend that we're a household. Make dinner and budget ourselves and all that." Viridi remarked, each word dripping in bitterness.

"So, we're like a husband and wife!" Pit cheerfully pointed out.

"Ugh! Did you really need to go there?" Viridi let out an exasperated sigh.

"Er, sorry!" Pit stammered, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Where should we start?" He continued, looking at Viridi.

"Well, we need to start by-" Her words were cut off by a loud growl-like sound, causing the girl to anxiously look around, before meeting taking a peek at Pit's face and seeing the dusting of pink on either of his cheeks.

"Sorry, I must've skipped dinner." Pit explained, looking away from her gaze.

"Of course you did." Viridi stood up and crossed her arm. "I can grab you a snack, if only to help you focus. Do you like doughnuts by any chance?"

Pit's face instantly lit up at the offer. "Yeah! I love doughnuts!"

"They're my personal favorite." Viridi replied, walking to the doorway and slipping into the kitchen.

"No way! Me too!" Pit smiled as Viridi carried a box of doughnuts to him. "But the absolute best are jelly-filled doughnuts."

"Then you're in for a treat." Viridi smirked and flipped the box lid up, revealing a dozen mouth-watering jelly-filled delicacies. Pit bit into one, an array of flavors mingling with his tastebuds as Viridi nibbled on a few herself, both able to feel the awkwardness and tension dissolve. Pit begn scanning around the room, before his eyes settled on a shelf full of video games.

"You like video games too?" Pit asked, wiping some jelly from his chin.

"Of course. But my absolute favorite has to be-"

"Super Smash Sisters?" Pit cut her off, an eager spark in his eyes.

"How did you know?" Viridi tilted her head quizically.

"Everyone likes Super Smash Sisters. Now..." Pit picked up a controller "Care for a match?"

"I always am." Viridi softly chuckled. _"Maybe, just maybe, he isn't as bad as I thought he'd be."_


	2. Chapter 2: Muffin Talk

Viridi nibbled on her eraser as she stared at the spreadsheet in front of her.

"Ugh… these taxes are putting a wrench in our plan, that's for sure." Viridi remarked, looking up at Pit.

"I guess you could say the taxes are taxing." Pit ribbed, gaining an eye roll from Viridi.

"Come on, we're supposed to be serious about this!" Viridi whined as Pit began unraveling a cookie- the former had insisted Pit meet with her during lunch since they'd gotten almost no work done, instead having played video games and eating donuts the whole time.

"Aww, we have plenty of time." Pit shrugged as he freed the cookie from it's plastic binding. Viridi huffed, before she abruptly swiped at Pit, snatching his dessert. Pit stared up at her, his eyes wavering with the look of a kicked puppy.

"You can have this back once we get some work done on this." Viridi declared, causing Pit to groan pitifully.

"You're cruel." Pit remarked, jokingly playing up the drama of the situation.

"Cruel I may be, but at least I'll get an 'A'." Viridi cracked her knuckles smugly as she began scribbling down some more numbers.

"Okay, okay." Pit resigned, pulling out a pencil and leaning across the table to get a better vantage point of the files Viridi had collected. Pit's eyebrows contorted in confusion as he scanned the papers, trying to form at least a meager understanding of what was going on.

"Do you even have any idea what's going on?" Viridi yawned, resting her head in her hand, which she'd propped up with her elbow.

"Er, yes!" The cheerful angel lied. "But... a refresher couldn't hurt." He finished, awkwardly stumbling around his words, prompting an irritable sigh from Viridi.

"I'm working on a shopping plan right now, budgeting and all that. If you wanna make yourself of use for once, why don't you start working on the meal plan for the week?" Viridi mumbled, causing Pit to perk up a little. He loved food, he'd be good at this, wouldn't he? Pit began contemplating different meal combos as he scribbled into a chart, listing various meal options, before suddenly a large shadow engulfed his figure. Pit raised his head slightly, peering through the overhang of his bangs, finding a rather pretty woman towering over him, a warm smile painted across her soft features.

"So, is this your boyfriend you've been going on and on about?" The woman teased, sinking into the seat next to Pit, gaining an offended scoff from Viridi.

"Shut up, Palutena! He is not my boyfriend and I do not go on and on about him!" Viridi replied, an almost shrieky tone supporting her voice.

"Ma'am, I promise we're only friends." Pit remarked shyly, staring at the meal plan.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to ask. What might your name be?" Palutena asked, nibbling at a slice of pizza on her tray.

"Oh, I'm Pit. It's nice to meet you, I assume your name is Palutena?" Pit returned, receiving an affirmative nod from Palutena.

"Viridi's a good friend of mine. If you have any questions about the school, you're always welcome to ask me. I'm a senior, so I know my way around here pretty well." Palutena offered.

"Thank you! I'll keep that in mind." Pit smiled up at her as he finished up the meal sheet. "I finished up the meal plan Viridi." He slid the paper towards her. Viridi picked it up, perusing it carefully, before smiling to herself in satisfied triumph.

"This is really well done. Nice job, Pit." Viridi nodded, setting the paper down. "Lunch bell's gonna ring soon though, so we better pack up."

* * *

Pit tipped the bag forth, dumping sugar into the bowl, probably far too much considering they were preparing muffins. Viridi beat the mixture they'd concocted into a creamy batter before pulling the mixing spoon out of the bowl and resting it on a napkin a few inches away as she began scooping the batter into well-proportioned scoops in the muffin tray. When she looked back up, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight before her. Pit was eagerly licking the sweet batter from the mixing spoon like a puppy. Noticing her expression, Pit shrugged his shoulders.

"What? It tastes good. You should try it." The chestnut-haired boy suggested.

"I'll pass." Viridi huffed, leaning back against the counter, resting her palms on the marble tabletop.

"Hey, your loss." Pit finished cleaning the spoon, batter now smudged across his lips.

"Nice going, you got batter all over your face." Viridi pointed out, shattering Pit's oblivion.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Pit hurriedly swiped up the napkin, wiping the residue away from his face. "So what else is up?" Pit asked, discarding the napkin in the nearby wastebin.

"Meh, not much. Studying for math class tonight. I actually care about my grade, unlike some people. You?" Viridi answered, unable to resist taking a jab at Pit.

"Are you saying I don't care about my grades? I do, I'll have you know, just not as much as you. I'd say you care too much about your grades." Pit retorted, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. "Anyways, I'm planning on-"

"Wait." Viridi held up her hands, cutting Pit off. "Care too much? Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. School's important but so is your own happiness-" Pit began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No. No, do you know what makes people happy? Not flunking out. Being able to go to a nice college. Securing a nice job. Those things make people happy. Not slacking off until I end up at Burgers R' Us." Viridi's eyes narrowed, a terribly vexed gleam in them. Pit could feel himself shrinking back from her.

"Y-you're saying if I slack off I get to go to Burgers R' Us?" Pit asked, internally scolding himself- why would he say something so stupid? Sure he was getting a little nervous but did he really have to say the first thing that came to mind?

Viridi pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning in exasperation. She opened her mouth to snap at him again, but their debate was intercepted by the beeping of the oven- their muffins were done. Donning some red oven mitts, Viridi carefully slid the tray out of the oven, perching it on the counter. She unraveled one at held it out to Pit, sighing remorsefully.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I've just been stressed lately, okay?" Viridi mumbled, rubbing her arm.

Eagerly grabbing the muffin, Pit chuckled. "It's alright Vri, we all get like that sometimes." Although normally Viridi would argue against a dumb nickname like that she didn't have the energy, so she only laughed along with him, unwrapping a muffin for herself.

"These are way too sweet. Let's use less sugar next time." Viridi marked, chewing a bite of the confection. Taking a nibble for himself, Pit nodded.

"See, you're a much better baker than I." He began, slowly breaking into a cheeky grin. "And that's why we're friends." He teased, as Viridi threw a muffin at him, the breakfast item bouncing off his shoulder as they both collapsed into laughter.

"You're the worst." She joked in between giggles.

Bending over and wiping some sweat from his forehead, Pit sighed in contentedness. "I know." He replied, still wearing a goofy smile. He could tell their friendship was really blossoming.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wow, we finally have a chapter two over a year after the original chapter! ^^; And the even better news is, I promise the next chapter won't be a year away! In fact, I hope to have it out very soon.**

 **I originally expected this project to be ~6 chapters or so but now that I've taken a step back and looked at things, coming back I think this story has a lot more potential than I estimated at first so at the moment I'm revising some plans.**

 **As always, feedback is very appreciated and encouraged. Have a lovely day! 3**


End file.
